


Plucking my own Strings.

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Did he succeed though., Dream Needs A Hug, Gen, Heavy Angst, Insane Clay | Dream, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Nightmare posses dream too, Potential Canon Major Character Death, Puppetmaster Clay | Dream, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), So much angst, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, planned murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dream finds out the ‘Butcher Army’ is planning his death.Ontheirterms.Dream plays his own strings, follows his own schedule and doesn’t like when people try to take away his control.So naturally the only way to have control of his life is to kill himself before they kill him, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Everyone, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 487





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First thing; This is my first time writing on mobile sooo sorry if it’s bad.
> 
> Second; I’m thinking of making a Dream Love Or Host fic, can someone explain to me Love or Host because idk 100% how it works since I just started watching yesterday.

Dream wasn’t pleased when he found out the so called friendship festival Tubbo had planned for him was truly a trap to kill him.

He didn’t like being out of control, Nightmare only enhancing this fact.

He knew he was... wrong. That if there was a way to check the brokenness of someone he’d be completely shattered.

He was broken. But that made him harder to control, harder to tie down.

He was a mess and he didn’t care anymore, perhaps before the Tendrils of Blood crept in, their presence allowing Nightmare almost full control of his body, he would care more what Nightmare did to ruin his friendships.

But seeing as he’d be ending this, it didn’t matter anymore, Dream lowered his lives to one from the ‘?’ That usually represented it, Nightmares angry screeches stinging his head.

So when Dream could, the part of him still carefully toeing the line of insanity pulled him back to check on Tubbo and Tommy’s well being, that part urged him to watch out for his Moms, who had forgotten him through his own interference that would only end as he died.

It was the part of him that used to laugh and joke around, built a church with Tommy and playfully fought with his friends.

Shaking off his thoughts he found himself in the blisteringly hot Nether, Ironically where he had gained control once more to stop Tommy from jumping.

He was typing a message into the chat, to let them know exactly what was happening, not that they’d get any time to react and help him. A bitter part of him that choked up when his friends didn’t even notice his possession, that believed he was so evil to exile a teenager and break his psyche.

He pressed send, 

_Dream: Tubbo, Butcher army, I know about your plan for the festival_

———  
Tubbo blinked in shock at the message as he sat with his Army, his Cabinet smoothing out the details of the festival.

“How the hell did he fucking find out?” Quackity yelled, slamming his hand down as they were trying to determine how he found out now, and why he aired such to the whole server. Before the next message came in.

_Dream: it’s cute that you believe that I’d let it end on your terms_

———

Tommy froze as he saw that message, his familiarity with Dreams thought pattern made his brain race as Technoblade watched half curious half concerned. 

Ghostbur was there too.

It made sense, Tommy stood up, “Dream said on Tubbo’s terms, not that he wouldn’t end it at all...” Tommy despite the manipulation knew some part of Dreams company was genuine, it’s why the older Blonde crossdressed and dragged Quackity into the joke to cheer him up, his Aura would flicker at times, confusing the younger blonde.

“Either he’s going to kill them, or he’s going to kill himself,” Tommy said, turning to Techno who looked as concerned as he could be, for someone who once was a friend and hurt his little brother.

_Dream: I suppose I owe an explanation for my erratic behaviour but if I truly had a choice I wouldn’t tell you at all_

———

“If he truly had a choice?” Niki mumbled, Bad was passed out beside the bed Skeppy was laid on, Fundy near Niki helping to see what had happened to Skeppy, Puffy near Niki for support.

“The Egg possessed and corrupted Skeppy as far as we know so... what if it’s the same for Dream but has been going on much longer.” Fundy said, coming to the same conclusion Niki was.

Niki shook her head getting rid of the memories of a small dirtied boy, dirty blonde hair, dull green and red heterochromia eyes like a blanket of fogginess being pulled over that part of her memories.

She turned to Puffy who was more alert, “Puffy, you and Eret at this point have the best chance of stopping Dream, if you can.” The Female Hybrid nodded running off to Erets castle,

_Dream: Nightmare is my... dreamon who can take control of me when I’m emotional_

———

“Dreamon?” Eret murmured, worried and confused, their hands busy grabbing items.

The doors burst open a frantic yet determined Puffy coming in, Eret only had to nod their head before Puffy understood.

_TommyInnit whispers to you: He’s gotta be in the nether_

The two speed up accordingly, running to the Nether portals, in hope they reached in time before Dream jumped.

———

The distinct sound of warping portal sounds alerted Dream that they did indeed reach him in time. His footsteps felt heavy, Nightmares refusal to die slowing him down.

He stepped off, falling feet first, the skidding of Nether blocks meant someone dived for him, strong yet smooth hands latching onto gloved hands.

Dream looked up shocked, Puffy and Eret were there, the Hybrid woman- _his mom_ \- holding onto his wrists desperately. The King holding her from sliding down with him.

“Mom.” Dreams voice was dull, Something flashed in Puffy’s eyes.

“Clay...” she whispered, he knew the mind blocks he had placed cleared, dots connecting and memories and knowledge forgotten was remembered.

“Dream twisted around, legs pressing against the Nether rocks, pushing off harshly Puffy had no choice but to release his arms.

He shut his eyes, the burning heat growing closer.

A loud swoop and he felt something cut into his hoodie, the warm air rushing around him, pain, and then his head crashed against something.

He knew no more.


	2. Healing

Dream awoke blinking, he looked around and he was in a white room, a window eerily reminiscent of a mental hospital.

He got up, limping over to the large window and looked outside, his legs wobbling with disuse and he looked down, it appeared a mental hospital had been built.

 _’It’s a bit late for that now, isn’t it. Nightmare.’_ Dream closed his eyes after hearing no response from the Dreamon, mentally feeling the place where Nightmare once resided, it was gone.

Dreams eyes flew open in shock, stumbling back with a choked gasp,

“He’s gone... I’m free?” Dream murmured, quickly turning to a chest named ‘Clothes’ he threw on a Black Turtle neck, the familiar tightness a much needed comfort, tossing on a Green zip up hoodie he didn’t bother zipping up, he put on dark Grey high waisted sweatpants his usual boots as well.

His mask was missing, probably had broken and it was time consuming to get one alike it with the enchantments it had.

He dashed out the door, stumbling slightly, but his Legs threatened to give out less.

He heard voices in what was probably a lobby of sorts, he stumbled into someone.

Arms wrapped around him, “Dream!-“ a familiar choked voice called out, squished between two bodies.

It was George and Sapnap.

Dream began to tremble, echoes of the words he yelled, the familiar memory of his inability to control himself due to Nightmares influence.

“M sorry m so sorry,” Dream whispered hoarsely, the adrenaline wearing off as the ache and pain of what must’ve been from his rescue begun.

He whimpered painfully, it wouldn’t be the same ever, probably at all, but he would heal and he wouldn’t fall to nightmare anymore.

For once in his life he felt the shackles of his past slip off, and he could breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! I only did this part to add George and Sapnaps part in since I forgot lol

**Author's Note:**

> Potential second part.


End file.
